Café crème
by Miette Halia
Summary: Lysandre vient rendre une petite visite au Professeur Platane pour lui offrir un café, mais rien ne se passe comme ce dernier l'avait prévu... [Lysandre x Platane] / Lemon


**Titre :** Café crème.

**Rating :** M (17 ans et plus)

**Genre : **Romance/Angst (C'est pas vraiiiiiment de la romance, mais c'est un terme équivalent peut-on dire)

**Franchise : **Pokémon XY.

**Pairing :** Lysandre x Professeur Platane.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Disclaimer : il est évident de dire que Pokémon et qu'aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient,<strong>_

_**et heureusement pour eux sinon ils souffriraient bien les pauvres. Ils sont la propriété de Nintendo et de Game Freak ainsi que de tous leurs auteurs respectifs)**_

* * *

><p>Ceci est ma première fic française sur Pokémon XY, grande émotion, surtout qu'il s'agit ici d'un LEMON (oui, je sais, captain obvious, c'était écrit dans la description) et que c'est le tout premier lemon que je termine... Et que j'ai le courage de poster. (Ceci est important à noter)<p>

J'ai un peu honte de poster je dois l'avouer mais... Disons que c'est pour la science. Dans tout les cas, je préfère prévenir : c'est un lemon oui mais... Pas vraiment consentant. Il y a de l'utilisation de drogue et un viol donc si jamais vous ne vous sentez pas le courage de lire cela, fuyez tout de suite pour ne pas souiller votre âme. (Non je déconne.)

Mais je tiens quand même à préciser : abuser de quelqu'un c'est mal et abuser de lui avec de la drogue, c'est encore pire. Il s'agit ici d'une oeuvre de fiction, donc dans la fiction on peut se permettre "ce que l'on veut" mais ça ne s'applique pas à la vie réelle, cela va de soit. Je n'encourage certainement pas quelqu'un à violer quelqu'un d'autre, je préfère que ça soit clair. Donc ne faites pas comme Lysandre dans cette fic je vous en prie :(

C'est après ce disclaimer bien chiant que je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant que vous apprécierez malgré tout ! **#Enjoy**

* * *

><p>« Bon sang, mais quelle idée j'ai eu de tout imprimer en deux exemplaires, c'est le vrai bazar là-dedans... » Se plaignit le Professeur Platane en refermant son lourd dossier et en l'empilant sur un autre.<p>

Il leva la tête pour vérifier qu'elle heure il était. L'horloge affichait très précisément 15H30, _il est peut-être temps de faire une pause..._ Pensa-t-il en se rappelant que tout le monde était déjà partit manger en ville. Il soupira en sachant pertinemment ce que ses assistants lui diraient en apprenant qu'il était resté travailler au lieu de prendre sa pause. Platane en était là dans ses pensées, secouant la tête en empilant un troisième dossier sur le bazar qu'était devenu son bureau lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Trois coups francs, mais donnés avec une certaine élégance dans le poignet, oh, il était sûr de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Le brun tourna la tête pour observer la porte un court instant avant de finalement briser le silence de la pièce, son cœur papillonnant légèrement, se doutant de qui il pouvait s'agir. Ca ne pouvait être que _lui_.

- « Oui, entrez ! »

La poignée s'abaissa et un homme à l'affriolante chevelure rousse entra dans la pièce, un début de sourire se formant sur son visage tandis qu'il referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Il tenait dans sa main droite un gobelet fumant et d'après l'odeur qui s'en dégageait (Le Professeur Platane la reconnue aussitôt) il s'agissait d'un café. Le brun lança un regard agréablement surprit au grand roux avant de sourire largement.

- « Monsieur Lysandre, je ne vous attendais pas aujourd'hui ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Et avec un café en plus de ça ! Est-ce que, par hasard, il serait pour moi ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'il s'était rapproché de lui, relevant ses yeux argentés vers le visage de l'autre homme.

Lysandre hocha la tête avant de finalement lui répondre.

- « Désolé de ne pas avoir prévenu, je suis seulement venu chercher quelques uns des dossiers que j'avais oublié dans mon ancien bureau. Après cela, je suis passé à la cafétéria, j'ai vu tout le monde partir prendre sa pause en ville et comme je ne vous ai pas vu descendre je me suis dit que je pourrais vous apporter un café. »

Platane resta le fixer un instant avant de baisser le regard, ses joues prenant soudainement une teinte pivoine. Il ramena l'une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille tout en bégayant.

- « Et bien, je... Merci, c'est très gentil à vous ! »

Lysandre lui sourit pour toute réponse et lui tendit son gobelet avant de préciser :

- « Faites attention ça risque d'être chaud. »

Platane hocha la tête puis prit précautionneusement son café entre ses mains, restant planté devant son ami sans dire un seul mot. _Peut-être qu'il faut que je réagisse avant de passer définitivement pour un idiot..._ Pensa-t-il en toussotant.

- « J'en oublie mes bonnes manières... ! Installez-vous je vous en prie, ne restez pas debout ! Je range juste ces deux trieurs et je suis à vous. »

_Si seulement vous saviez à quel point vous allez l'être... _Pensa Lysandre en se mordant la lèvre, secouant légèrement la tête pour balayer ses pensées parasites. Il fit comme le brun lui avait ordonné et s'installa en croisant les jambes, fixant avec intérêt le gobelet fumant posé sur le bureau. Le Professeur se détourna du roux pour prendre ses deux lourds dossiers afin de les ranger sur leur étagère et, ayant le dos tourné, il n'eut pas l'occasion de voir le regard brûlant que Lysandre lui lança, celui-ci détaillant la courbe de ses reins. Le roux suivait de ses yeux bleus le corps svelte du Professeur qui se mouvait de façon indécente dans ses vêtements bien trop serrés. Il s'imaginait se lever et venir agripper sa taille fine par surprise afin de l'embrasser dans le cou, parcourir son torse de caresses avant de déboutonner sa chemise pour pouvoir s'aventurer sur sa peau nue, descendre ses mains plus bas encore, lui permettant de caresser ses cuisses à travers ses vêtements. Ce simple geste, Lysandre en était sûr, ferait soupirer le Professeur de surprise et d'excitation, et ses yeux se fermeraient alors sous le plaisir avant qu'il ne l'incite à continuer en soupirant son nom d'une voix rauque. Lysandre avala sa salive et reprit une goulée d'air, se rendant compte qu'il avait arrêté de respirer en même temps que son esprit divaguait. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois puis se racla légèrement la gorge pour reprendre contenance, remettant l'une de ses jambes au dessus de l'autre, dissimulant aisément sa gêne naissante. Platane, quant à lui, ne se doutait absolument pas de la difficulté qu'éprouvait son ami à rester maître de lui-même, étant bien trop absorbé dans son rangement, laissant échapper des jurons étouffés en rattrapant ses dossiers de justesse, qu'il réussit enfin à empiler tout en haut de l'étagère malgré leur poids considérable. Lysandre reprit son visage froid et solennel lorsque Platane se retourna vers lui, celui-ci remontant les manches de sa blouse et lui lançant un léger sourire tandis qu'il s'installait avec élégance sur son siège de bureau. Une fois cela fait, il prit son café entre les mains et souffla dessus avant d'en prendre une légère gorgée. Lysandre dût réprimer un sourire en détournant légèrement la tête et réorienta son regard vers le Professeur, qui soupira d'aise après avoir prit une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson. Celui-ci pencha légèrement la tête de côté, souriant en sirotant son café.

- « Vous avez mis pile la bonne dose de sucre, même moi qui me prépare des dizaines de cafés chaque jour, je n'y suis jamais arrivé. Vous êtes vraiment doué dans tout ce que vous faites, Monsieur Lysandre. »

En sentant qu'il venait de lui jeter des fleurs pour une raison assez ridicule, Platane ne put s'empêcher de rougir dans sa tasse en murmurant un petit : « Merci. »

L'homme à l'impressionnante chevelure rousse pencha lui aussi la tête pour encrer ses yeux dans ceux du Professeur pour finalement lui répondre :

- « Mais ce n'est rien. Et c'est à moi de vous remercier d'autant me complimenter. Venant de vous, c'est un véritable honneur. »

- « Allons, allons, n'exagérons rien ! C'est tout naturel... Et puis je ne fais que dire la vérité... » Platane s'interrompit de lui-même, prenant une nouvelle gorgée de café avant de toussoter. « Euh, enfin bref ! Pendant que vous êtes là, je me demandais... La version bêta du nouvel Holokit avance-t-elle ? »

Lysandre sembla légèrement décontenancé par la question, mais son air calme et assuré revint aussitôt sur son visage lorsqu'il lui répondit.

- « Oh, et bien, oui, elle avance petit à petit. C'est assez compliqué de diminuer la taille d'un objet électronique sans que ses composants ne deviennent plus fragiles... Alors on essaie de trouver une solution pour chaque pièce afin de ne pas avoir des Holokit avec une durée de vie limitée. »

Platane hocha la tête avant de proposer des solutions pour l'élaboration du projet. La conversation déboucha sur d'autres sujets plus ou moins vagues, parlant de collègues de travail, des nouvelles boutiques qui avaient ouvert en ville ainsi que de la pluie et du beau temps. Au bout de trois quart d'heure de conversation continue, le Professeur avait vidé son gobelet et l'avait laissé de côté sur un coin de son bureau avant de s'étirer et de poursuivre la conversation qui concernait son sujet de prédilection les méga-évolutions.

- « ...Et c'est comme ça que j'ai pu dégoter un méga-anneau. Certes, la demande a prit beaucoup de temps pour être prise en compte, mais je vais enfin pouvoir expérimenter les méga-évolutions sans passer par mes assistants et ça, c'est un vrai progrès ! C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai beaucoup plus de paperasse que d'habitude... » Déclara-il en ouvrant un bouton de sa chemise alors qu'il commençait à avoir chaud. Sans doute était-ce le fait de parler de ça qui le mettait dans un état pareil. Ou bien le café qu'il venait de boire. Tout compte fait, c'était sans doute un peu des deux.

- « C'est une excellente nouvelle, Professeur, depuis le temps que vous en rêviez. J'imagine que vous avez dû fêter cela comme il se doit... » Poursuivit Lysandre en parcourant du regard la clavicule du brun. Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre, bloquant de lui-même les images qui parcouraient son esprit, puis il se décida de ramener les yeux vers le visage de son interlocuteur, pour être sûr de ne pas se laisser distraire, hochant la tête alors que celui-ci poursuivit.

- « Oh, et bien, vous savez, je n'ai pas tellement eu le temps de fêter ça on va dire, j'ai dû trier tout mes papiers pour essayer de voir sur quels Pokémon il serait le plus judicieux... De commencer les tests sur... Sur la méga-évolution... » Il s'arrêta de parler un court instant avant d'exhaler. « Hm, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait chaud ici... ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement, en tirant sur son col avec une grimace ; il avait l'impression d'étouffer. « Je ne me rappelle pourtant pas avoir mis le chauffage aussi fort... J'espère ne pas avoir de la fièvre... » En disant cela, il posa sa paume sur son front. Il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, et chose plus qu'embarrassante une chaleur significative commençait à se répandre peu à peu à un endroit bien précis de son anatomie. _Oh non, ne me dîtes pas que c'est parce que Monsieur Lysandre est là... Ce... C'est horriblement gênant... _Pensa-t-il en détournant le regard, les joues légèrement rosies. Lysandre, quant à lui, mains jointes sur ses genoux, avait les jointures blanches à force de trop les avoir serrées et il resta fixer le Professeur d'un air stoïque avant de lui demander :

- « Ca ne va pas ? »

- « Et bien je... Je ne sais pas, je me sens vraiment bizarre... Je ne sais pas vraiment comment décrire ça... C'est assez... Gênant... »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Lysandre ne rouvre la bouche.

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est tout-à-fait normal. »

- « Tout-à-fait... Normal ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là... ? »

A ce moment-là, Lysandre ne cacha plus son sourire qui semblait presque malsain tant il contrastait avec l'expression calme qu'il arborait habituellement. Il se rapprocha légèrement du Professeur, plaçant sa main sur sa cuisse avant de la caresser, ne quittant plus le brun du regard. Ce dernier avait frémit au contact, son cœur ratant un battement, et un air d'incompréhension s'était peint sur son visage tandis qu'il essayait d'échapper à la prise du roux qui ne broncha pas et semblait même s'en amuser.

-« Que... Qu'est-ce que vous... ? »

Le bureau les séparait, mais déjà, Platane se sentit soudainement menacé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer dans la tête de son ami pour qu'il réagisse comme ça, mais déjà sa conscience s'affolait dans son esprit et lui ordonnait de vite décamper. Ca, plus le fait qu'il commençait à être excité. Est-ce que le roux l'avait remarqué ? Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autre explication possible. Le Professeur réorienta ses yeux argentés vers Lysandre qui le fixait d'un air de prédateur et vit que celui-ci dirigea son regard vers le gobelet de café vide qui trônait sur le bureau avant de le dévisager de nouveau, son sourire s'élargissant. C'est là que Platane comprit.

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien... » Déclara-il d'un ton calme assez mal dissimulé, laissant entendre l'excitation dans sa voix. « J'ai seulement rajouté un petit quelque chose dans votre café, mais je ne pensais pas que l'effet serait aussi rapide. »

- « Je... Vous... Vous avez mis de la drogue dans mon verre... ? » Peina à articuler le pauvre Platane, qui n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il comprenait mieux maintenant.

- « Non, je n'appellerais pas ça de la drogue, Professeur, plutôt un... Aphrodisiaque. Je l'ai dilué dans votre verre et j'ai rajouté du sucre pour ne pas que vous le sentiez. »

- « Je... Pourquoi... ?! »

- « Pourquoi ? Enfin, n'est-ce pas évident ? »

Alors qu'il finissait sa phrase, Platane sentit l'une des mains de Lysandre remonter lentement contre sa cuisse tandis que l'autre lui caressa furtivement le visage. Le Professeur eut un nouveau mouvement de recul, cette fois-ci en se levant de son siège, le souffle court. C'était horriblement malsain et il fallait qu'il s'en aille, _tout de suite_. Seulement, Lysandre était assis en face de lui et la porte de son bureau était bien trop loin pour qu'il ne puisse sortir sans que le roux ne lui bloque le passage. Platane avança d'un pas hésitant et c'est à moment-là que son ami bondit presque du siège où il était assis, se rapprochant dangereusement de lui afin de lui prendre le poignet et de le coincer entre le mur et l'angle de la bibliothèque, ne lui laissant aucun moyen de s'échapper. Platane retint son souffle à l'instant où le torse du roux se plaqua contre le sien et que sa barbe vint caresser sa joue, son souffle parcourant son visage tant ils étaient proches. Avec sa tête et demie de moins que Lysandre, Platane se sentit vraiment en position de faiblesse et il recula le plus qu'il lui fut possible le long du mur, pour tenter d'échapper aux points de contact établis entre leurs deux corps. Il croisa furtivement le regard de son ami, qui le dévorait littéralement des yeux. Un sourire fasciné parcourait son visage alors qu'il lui demanda d'une voix passablement rauque :

-« Vous ai-je déjà dit que vous étiez magnifique, Professeur ? »

Le cœur du brun s'affola dans sa poitrine. Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui faire... ?

- « Je... Lysandre, je n- »

Platane n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, son visage se faisant prendre en coupe, tandis qu'il se fit embrasser à pleine bouche, la langue chaude de Lysandre lui coupant le souffle. Electrisé par ce premier baiser, le roux ferma les yeux, profitant de l'agréable sensation qu'était d'avoir une paire de lèvres chaudes accrochées aux siennes. Il caressa du bout de la langue sa compagne et il sentit sa tête commencer à tourner en réalisant que c'était le vrai Platane qu'il était en train d'embrasser, et non pas celui provenant de son imagination. Nicotine, dentifrice et bien sûr, café. C'était les saveurs que Lysandre pouvait goûter sur la langue de l'autre homme, et cette découverte l'émoustilla au plus haut point. Le scientifique, quant à lui, resta pétrifié tout le long de leur baiser. Le corps de Lysandre était tellement collé au sien qu'il avait la sensation d'étouffer et la langue qui explorait sa bouche ne l'aidait évidemment pas à se sentir mieux. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit le roux se faire plus insistant qu'il eut une sorte de sursaut et lui agrippa le col afin de le faire s'éloigner. Lysandre sourit contre ses lèvres à sa misérable tentative de fuite et descendit sa main vers sa hanche, caressant sa fesse au passage. Se fut la goutte de trop pour Platane qui retira la main de là où elle était et qu'il gifla le roux, celui-ci reculant d'un pas sous le choc, le bruit du claquement retentissant dans la pièce pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité. Le Professeur tenta de reprendre sa respiration, les joues rouges et son sang brûlant dans ses veines alors qu'il s'essuya la bouche du revers de la manche avec une mine dégoûtée. ''L'aphrodisiaque'' commençait à faire son petit effet, et c'est avec une certaine honte qu'il cacha avec le pan de sa blouse son érection naissante.

- « Ca... Ca suffit... Je ne vous permet pas de me toucher comme ça... » Murmura-t-il, des larmes commençant à brouiller sa vue. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Lysandre faisait ça. Il avait drogué son café, pour quoi, pour le violer ? Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer ça... N'étaient-ils pas censés être amis... ? Et quand bien même Lysandre avait des sentiments plus qu'amicaux envers lui, pourquoi ne pas le lui avoir dit au lieu de lui sauter dessus de cette manière ? Platane reprit une goulée d'air avant de croiser le regard bleu perçant de Lysandre, qui se tenait toujours la joue. Celui-ci léchait la commissure de sa lèvre, un léger filet de sang coulant le long de son visage. Le Professeur ne pensait pas y être allé si fort, mais au moins était-il sûr d'avoir fait comprendre au roux qu'il n'était pas consentant. Platane soupira, sentant son cœur se compresser dans sa poitrine et des larmes lui brûler les yeux. Il avança d'un pas déterminé pour sortir de son bureau mais il n'en eut malheureusement pas le temps la poigne de fer de Lysandre l'agrippant soudainement par le bras et le plaquant de nouveau le long du mur, plus violemment encore que la fois précédente. Le brun écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de croiser le regard bleu perçant du roux, qui semblait prêt à lui sauter dessus. Là, Platane fut vraiment terrifié. Lysandre rapprocha ses lèvres le plus près possible de son oreille avant de lui chuchoter :

-« Oh, Professeur, je sais que vous aimez vous faire désirer... Vous me demandez d'arrêter mais votre corps m'implore le contraire, pourquoi faire semblant de résister ? Serait-ce pour me tester... ? »

Il passa sa main droite dans les boucles brunes du Professeur, tandis que de l'autre il lui caressait la gorge déboutonnant le deuxième bouton de sa chemise violette pour dévoiler son torse pâle. Lysandre lui embrassa la mâchoire, humant au passage le léger parfum d'eau de cologne dans le creux de son cou. A cette découverte, le roux se mordit la lèvre et laissa échapper un soupir rempli d'excitation. Dieu qu'il sentait bon.

-« Regardez dans quel état vous êtes, un véritable appel à la débauche. Oh, si seulement vous saviez toutes les choses que j'ai envie de vous faire... » Susurra Lysandre au brun, lui souriant de manière aguicheuse tout en glissant sa main sur sa clavicule sans aucune honte.

-« P-pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça... ? » Hoqueta Platane, les larmes aux yeux. Il devait faire un cauchemar, ce n'était pas possible autrement, jamais Lysandre ne pourrait lui faire une chose pareille... N'est-ce pas ?

- « Parce que j'en ai toujours eu envie. Et je ne suis pas aveugle, je sais que vous avez toujours eu le béguin pour moi. N'est-ce pas une raison suffisante ? Vous avez envie de moi tout comme j'ai envie de vous, pourquoi rendre les choses plus compliquées ? Laissez-vous simplement aller et profitez des sensations... »

Platane frémit, fermant les yeux et détournant la tête en sentant un doux frisson parcourir son échine. Il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il avait le béguin pour lui mais cela ne lui laissait pas le droit de le toucher comme ça... Du moins, il essayait de se convaincre que ce que Lysandre lui faisait n'était pas agréable. Mais plus il continuait, et plus il se sentait perdre pied. Les doigts du roux sur sa peau étaient devenus dans son esprit comme la morsure brûlante d'un Seviper, s'insinuant dans ses veines et l'électrisant tout entier... Et, Dieu, voilà à présent qu'il en voulait plus, tellement p- _Non, non, tu n'en veux pas plus_, lui cria sa raison, _c'est la drogue qui te donnes ces idées malsaines, ne te laisse pas faire !_ Platane commença à se sentir mal, ses poumons se compressant dans sa poitrine. Il fallait qu'il se raccroche encore à la dernière once de lucidité qui lui restait, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de sombrer maintenant.

-« A-arrêtez ! »

Ses jambes étaient soudainement devenues fébriles comme si elles s'étaient transformées en coton et Platane sentait une douce torpeur se répandre entre celles-ci. Le brun essaya de repousser l'autre homme une nouvelle fois, tentant de dégager ses mains de sa poigne de fer, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, Lysandre était beaucoup trop fort pour lui. Platane se mordit la lèvre, honteux d'être si impuissant. Pourquoi lui faisait-il subir ça... ? Le Professeur laissa échapper un son étranglé, fermant les yeux en priant pour que tout ça s'arrête.

- « V-vous êtes un détraqué... Un perv-Mmh ! »

Pour le faire taire, le roux lui plaqua les poignets au dessus de la tête et l'embrassa avidement, jouant d'abord de manière frivole avec sa langue, traçant des cercles du bout de celle-ci. Excité de le sentir frissonner, il décida d'y aller plus franchement, n'hésitant pas à mordre pour lui faire comprendre qui était celui qui menait la danse. Platane gémit au travers de leur baiser, sa respiration affolée se perdant sur le visage du roux, qui ne se sépara de lui que pour reprendre son souffle. Celui-ci sourit de manière satisfaite en sentant de nouveau le goût diffus du café que le professeur avait bu.

- « Vous aviez raison, il est suffisamment sucré... » Il passa un coup de langue mutin sur sa lèvre inférieure pour laper le léger filet de salive qui avait coulé le long de sa bouche et sourit davantage à la mine choquée que lui lança Platane.

- « Vous... Êtes un... Un s-sale pervers... A-ah... »

Les mains de Lysandre se glissaient à présent sous sa chemise violette, remontant jusqu'à ses omoplates et caressant lentement son échine du bout des doigts. La réaction fut immédiate le brun soupira doucement contre lui et son dos s'arqua légèrement au touché. Exactement comme il l'avait imaginé... Lysandre commença à lui mordre la gorge, son excitation grimpant en flèche à chacune de ses réactions. Le scientifique laissa échapper un long gémissement et frémit alors que les mains du grand roux passaient à présent la bordure de son jean. Le Professeur recula le long du mur au moment où l'une des mains de Lysandre descendait vers sa hanche et il pencha davantage la tête en sentant les dents de l'autre homme mordiller une zone érogène, celle entre sa gorge et son épaule. Une délicieuse torpeur envahi alors son corps et un sourire commença à apparaître sur son visage, ses joues virant au rouge vif et ses pupilles s'assombrissant.

-« A-ah... Vous... Êtes un... Dé-dépravé... »

Lysandre resta fixer Platane un instant en le sentant se détendre contre lui, et se mit à sourire en voyant que la drogue commençait déjà à faire son effet. Maintenant il était sûr que Platane ne s'efforcerait plus de résister et la seule limite qu'il pouvait s'imposer était celles de leurs corps. Jusqu'où Platane était-il capable d'aller dans cet état-là ? Il savait que le GHB rendait les ébats bien plus stimulants, et maintenant, le Professeur ne pourrait être pleinement rassasié que lorsque la drogue aura été totalement éliminée de son organisme. Lysandre frémit d'excitation en pensant à toutes les fantaisies qu'il pourrait être capable de réaliser maintenant que Platane était à sa merci. Alors qu'il finissait de déboutonner la chemise du brun, ce dernier se mit à rire légèrement, avant de s'arrêter, semblant se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de lui, pour reprendre quelques secondes après. _Pourquoi est-ce que je ris... ?_ Se demanda-t-il. _Il n'y a rien de drôle... Enfin, si, mais... Je ne m'en rappelle plus... Il y avait quelque chose d'amusant pourtant, j'en suis sûr. Enfin, je crois..._ A ce stade, Platane n'était plus sûr de rien. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était que la drogue devait se répandre à une vitesse folle dans son organisme car il commençait à délirer sérieusement. Il ne sentait plus ni ses jambes ni ses bras, mais malgré ce fait angoissant, il ne trouvait pas cela désagréable. Au contraire ça le soulageait presque. Platane avait l'impression d'être en train de glisser sur un nuage, et que celui-ci caressait son corps avec ses membranes aussi douces que du coton. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il cru croiser le regard de Lysandre qui venait de s'assombrir. _Il a les pupilles extrêmement dilatées_, remarqua le brun en clignant des yeux. Tellement qu'il cru une seconde qu'il avait mit des lentilles de contact. En parlant d'oeil, sa vue aussi devenait floue. Le Professeur sentit quelque chose de chaud effleurer sa poitrine et il se mordilla la lèvre, exhalant lentement alors qu'une douce torpeur envahissait son corps. Platane frissonna et il plaça ses bras contre le torse du roux pour l'empêcher de se rapprocher, mais à ce stade, il ne savait même plus si il était en train de le repousser ou au contraire de l'inciter à continuer. D'après le petit rire qui s'échappa de la gorge de ce dernier, il en déduisit que celui-ci avait mal interprété son geste. Ou alors il avait compris mais faisait fi de tout ça. Il sentit la bouche chaude de Lysandre explorer sa clavicule et laisser quelques traces de dents ici et là. _Dieu que c'est bon..._ Le corps du brun s'arqua délicieusement lorsque la bouche du roux s'affera sur ses tétons durcis, les mordillant et les léchant, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour guetter ses réactions. La main chaude de son ami était maintenant à la bordure de son jean, caressant lentement son sexe à travers ses vêtements et Platane se surpris à chercher plus de contact, à ce qu'il aille plus loin encore. Il agrippa la veste du roux de toute ses forces, plantant ses ongles dedans, ne sachant plus si il voulait le repousser ou sentir son corps contre le sien. Peut-être un peu des deux. « A-ah... Arrêtez... Non, _non,_ n'arrêtez pas... _Stop... Ah... _Continuez, _pitié..._ A-ah... _Oui_, p-plus... _» _Il s'entendait haleter des choses incohérentes et lorsque Lysandre remonta son visage à son niveau, il se rendit compte, qu'en effet, celui-ci était terriblement excité déjà par ses yeux devenus noirs mais surtout par son érection qui se pressait contre sa cuisse.

- « J'aime lorsque vous perdez tous vos moyens et que vous m'implorez de continuer... »

Une vague de chaleur se répandit dans le corps du scientifique à ces mots et il resta fixer les lèvres du roux, hésitant, avant de finalement se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser l'autre homme. Il effleura maladroitement sa joue avant de finalement réussir à trouver ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avidement, introduisant sa langue dans sa bouche tout en s'accrochant désespérément à lui. _Brûlant... Il est brûlant... J'en ai besoin... Besoin de sa chaleur... J'en ai besoin, j'en veux plus... Plus..._ C'est à cet instant précis que Platane su qu'il avait perdu la tête et que son corps ne lui obéissait plus.

Le contact de leurs langues l'électrisa et il se colla davantage au roux, sa main agrippant avec force sa veste pour l'inciter à aller plus loin en sentant la main de son partenaire s'attarder sur son sexe. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine, un filet de salive joignant leurs deux bouches alors que leurs langues se dévoraient, cherchant à dominer l'autre. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Platane se sépara de Lysandre, reprenant une goulée d'air à regret, sa respiration devenue erratique dû à la drogue qui bouillonnait à présent dans son cerveau et lui brouillait les sens. Il se sentait tellement bien maintenant. C'était agréable de se sentir perdre pied dans les bras du roux... Le brun commença alors à mouvoir ses hanches le long de la main pressée contre son jean, voulant plus de sensations, plus de friction. _Touches-moi... Caresses-moi... Plus, plus, j'en veux plus... _Lui faisait-il comprendre par le regard, ses yeux argentés brouillés par le plaisir. Il était horriblement excité lui aussi, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute maintenant. Sa blouse blanche avait vite finie au sol et sa chemise violette avait été complètement ouverte. Ses boucles ébènes étaient encore plus désordonnées que d'ordinaire, il avait les joues rougies et ses pupilles étaient totalement dilatées sous le plaisir extrême qu'il ressentait. Tout cela, sans compter l'effet de la drogue qui décuplait tous ses sens et lui faisait tourner la tête. La température dans la pièce était à présent insoutenable et cela faisait battre son cœur encore plus fort tellement qu'il le sentait jusque dans ses tempes. Le Professeur ne contrôlait plus rien c'était comme si sa tête et son corps n'étaient plus accordés ensemble. _GHB_, fut la seule pensée cohérente qui lui vint à l'esprit. C'était du GHB qu'il avait mit dans son verre... Et à cause de ça, son esprit était recouvert de brume et il était juste devenu un corps en manque. Il se raccrochait juste au brasier qu'était devenu le corps de Lysandre et suffoquait sous ses caresses. Ce dernier devenait plus ardent et passionné, ses mains se glissant sous ses vêtements en le griffant ici et là.

- « Vous aimez lorsque je vous touche comme ça, Professeur ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque d'excitation, tandis qu'il dégrafait le jean noir du brun pour glisser ses doigts dans son boxer et le caresser lentement. Il joua de son pouce sur le gland rougit, étalant les quelques gouttes de liquide séminal qui perlaient en abondance, faisant haleter le Professeur, qui hocha vivement la tête en signe de réponse.

- « A-ah... Ah, mon... Dieu... O-oui... »

Il ferma les yeux, haletant, avant de descendre maladroitement ses mains vers celles de Lysandre, suppliant celui-ci de le prendre tout entier entre ses paumes brûlantes. Ses hanches calquaient les mouvements du roux, se mouvant contre lui afin de ressentir le plus de plaisir possible. Il était en train de perdre la tête. Nez contre nez et bouche contre bouche, les deux hommes échangeaient leur souffle et c'était la seule chose vitale qui les maintenaient encore connectés à la réalité.

- « Vous allez voir, la suite est encore meilleure... Vous me supplierez de recommencer une fois que j'en aurais fini... »

Lysandre s'humidifia les lèvres, embrassant possessivement Platane une nouvelle fois, et se sentit aussitôt euphorique lorsque le Professeur répondit avec autant d'ardeur que lui. Lysandre sentait à présent ses mains devenir humides au fur et à mesure qu'il le caressait et titilla de son pouce la partie la plus sensible, se délectant des spasmes qui parcouraient le corps frêle du brun et de ses gémissements étouffés contre sa bouche. Le roux sentit le scientifique frémir sous lui alors qu'une de ses mains se glissa vers le creux de ses reins, sachant qu'il s'agissait d'une zone sensible, caressant son échine de haut en bas et la griffant, tout comme un autre endroit, plus bas, bien plus bas... Le roux s'arrêta un instant pour retirer son foulard et sa large veste, qui l'encombraient plus qu'autre chose, et les jeta au sol il était en train de mourir de chaud. Platane en profita pour agripper sa chemise, tirant dessus pour essayer de l'enlever et Lysandre, plus qu'excité par sa prise d'initiative, prit alors le brun par la taille, le laissant enrouler l'une de ses jambes autour de sa hanche, lui permettant de se coller davantage à lui. Il sentait la main du Professeur descendre lentement sur son torse, ouvrant avec une excitation mal contenue quelques-uns des boutons de sa chemise, avant de caresser sa peau d'une manière que Lysandre jugea parfaitement indécente. Il pouvait sentir ses doigts habiles laisser des traces brûlantes sur son torse et ses ongles griffer légèrement sa peau, comme si il désirait se l'approprier. Le professeur lança un regard aguicheur au roux et laissa échapper un soupir, penchant la tête en souriant lorsque Lysandre lui mordilla le cou pour le punir. Ses trois points sensibles étant titillés, Platane sentit une vague de plaisir l'envahir et il ne put réprimer les sons qui franchirent ses lèvres, soupirant le nom du roux d'une voix de plus en plus essoufflée en se sentant perdre pied. Lysandre se dit à cet instant précis qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de voir Platane au bord de l'orgasme.

- « Aah... A-ah, L-Lysandre... ! »

En entendant son nom soupiré d'une telle manière, le roux grogna légèrement et fit glisser davantage le jean noir le long des cuisses du Professeur afin de pouvoir le masturber avec plus de vigueur. Le souffle du roux était devenu aussi erratique que celui du scientifique et il passa un coup de langue sur ses lèvres devenues sèches pour les humidifier. Dieu qu'il aimait le voir totalement offert à lui... Le souffle affolé du beau brun sur son visage le rendait fou, ses cuisses contre ses flancs le rendait fou, son odeur, ses yeux, sa bouche, sa langue, son sexe, sa peau... Tout, tout le rendait fou chez lui. Lysandre voulait le faire gémir encore plus, lécher chaque parcelle de son corps, le dévorer, sentir ses ongles se planter davantage dans sa chair et y laisser une marque au fer rouge, sentir sa semence se répandre entre ses doigts, voir son magnifique visage et ses yeux argentés se teinter par l'orgasme et surtout pouvoir le posséder tout entier. Il se sentait perdre pied. Ses désirs refoulés remontaient à la surface, et il profitait du fait que le brun soit drogué pour s'approprier son corps et se délecter de sa voix grave qui soupirait son nom et l'implorait d'aller plus loin.

- « A-ah... Lysandre... Mon Dieu... L-Lysandre... O-oui... A-ah... » Murmura-t-il, presque à bout de souffle.

Lysandre sentit un courant électrique traverser son corps et il eut le souffle coupé sous le coup de l'excitation. Tout ce que le roux voulait, c'était de le prendre le long du mur, tout de suite, sans préparation. Lysandre avait refoulé ses sentiments tellement longtemps qu'il n'en pouvait plus à présent et voir le brun totalement offert à lui lui faisait perdre la tête.

Platane, quant à lui, les yeux fermement clos et le souffle irrégulier, était toujours perdu dans les méandres du plaisir, des spasmes parcourant son corps ainsi qu'une délicieuse torpeur il sentait qu'il allait bientôt se libérer. Il se mordit la lèvre à sang avant de laisser échapper un gémissement rauque, n'ayant plus de souffle pour soupirer le nom de l'autre homme, et il exhala lorsque, enfin, il se répandit entre les doigts du roux. Ce dernier lui lança alors un regard indéfinissable, mêlé entre faim et excitation. Platane n'eut même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que Lysandre l'embarqua sur son bureau, répandant les trois quarts de ses copies au sol avant de l'y faire basculer, se positionnant au dessus de lui, son souffle tellement affolé que le Professeur pouvait le sentir s'égarer sur ses joues. Son regard avait quelque chose d'animal et on aurait dit qu'il était prêt à le dévorer d'un instant à l'autre.

Platane ouvrit la bouche et inspira un grand coup en sentant encore les effets de son orgasme, essayant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre pour laper le léger filet de salive qui avait coulé le long de sa bouche et en voyant cela, Lysandre se rapprocha dangereusement de lui en restant fixer sa bouche avant de finalement déclarer d'une voix remplie d'excitation contenue :

-« Je vais enfin faire ce que j'ai toujours voulu vous prendre sur ce bureau. Je vais vous prendre et vous allez aimer ça, vous me supplierez pour en avoir plus. Je vous ferais crier mon nom jusqu'à ce que vous n'ayez plus de souffle pour m'implorer... »

Le brun eut la respiration coupée pendant un instant et il resta le fixer de ses yeux argentés, ses pupilles toujours aussi dilatées, alors que ses lèvres, devenues rouges à force d'avoir été malmenées, s'étirèrent en un sourire mutin. Lysandre se mordit la lèvre en pensant à toutes les choses qu'il avait encore envie de lui faire, puis se pencha vers le scientifique pour l'embrasser de manière possessive, presque animale, faisant gémir Platane qui passa sa main sous sa chemise pour caresser son dos et planter ses ongles dans sa chair. Les hanches du brun se mouvaient étroitement contre les siennes, produisant une délicieuse friction qui les fit grogner tout deux au travers de leur baiser et Lysandre, n'y tenant plus, glissa sa main vers le bas-ventre du Professeur, passant ses doigts sur son membre pour récolter un peu de liquide séminal, l'étalant avant d'introduire un doigt entre les cuisses du brun, puis deux, le faisant se cambrer, d'abord d'inconfort puis ensuite de plaisir. Le roux y alla d'abord doucement pour l'habituer, avant de prendre un rythme plus vif et plus irrégulier pour savourer chacune de ses réactions de plaisir mêlées à celles de la surprise. Platane avait de nouveau les joues rouges et les yeux clos, et ses cheveux ébènes n'avaient jamais semblé aussi désordonnés, ce qui lui procurait un côté érotique qui plaisait fortement au goût de Lysandre. Il n'avait jamais vu le Professeur si peu maître de lui-même et maintenant qu'il était sur son bureau, complètement à sa merci, le roux se rappela de toutes les fois où il avait imaginé ce scénario, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux au laboratoire, y restant jusqu'à tard le soir à écrire des thèses sur la méga-évolution. Toutes ces fois où Lysandre laissait son esprit dérailler vers des fantaisies inavouables, auxquelles il repensait malgré lui une fois rentré chez lui... Toutes ces fantaisies étaient maintenant en train de se réaliser. Alors qu'il devrait se sentir accablé de l'avoir drogué et d'être en train de profiter de lui, Lysandre trouva cela horriblement excitant de braver tout ces interdits et ne put réprimer le léger rire qui s'échappa de sa gorge. Il poursuivit ses mouvements de va-et-viens, se délectant des spasmes de plaisir qui agitaient le corps du brun, qui arquait le dos en sentant ses doigts se faire plus insistants à un certain endroit de son anatomie. Platane se cambra une puis deux fois, son souffle se coupant et ses joues prenant une teinte de rouge supplémentaire alors qu'il tenta de s'agripper au roux, réussissant seulement à griffer maladroitement son dos.

- « L-Ly... Lys-sandre... ! »

- « Il semblerait... Que j'ai trouvé votre point sensible... N'est-ce pas... ? » Lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille, son sourire s'élargissant lorsque le brun lui répondit par un gémissement étouffé. Lysandre reprit une inspiration, sentant qu'il était prêt pour ce qui allait suivre et retira ses doigts, Platane grognant de désapprobation à son geste. Le roux dégrafa son pantalon et sortit de sa poche arrière un préservatif, qu'il dû ouvrir avec les dents tellement ses mains tremblaient sous l'excitation. Il allait le faire, il allait vraiment le faire ! Lysandre déroula le préservatif et une fois qu'il fut mit, il se rapprocha du Professeur, le dévorant du regard. Il l'aida à positionner ses cuisses autour de ses hanches avant de le pénétrer lentement, s'arrêtant à mi-chemin pour laisser le temps au scientifique de s'y accoutumer. Le roux laissa échapper un grognement, son coeur tambourinant dans sa poitrine et une vague de chaleur lui montant au visage sous le coup de l'excitation. le Professeur était tellement bon, encore plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, il était doux et brûlant à la fois. Lysandre se mordit la lèvre, fermant les yeux un instant, savourant la douce moiteur qui l'envahissait peu à peu avant de donner un léger coup de rein, faisant se cambrer le brun qui laissa échapper un soupir, l'une de ses mains se glissant de manière insidieuse sur sa nuque et l'autre entre ses omoplates. En rouvrant les yeux, Lysandre pu croiser les pupilles dilatées et les joues rougies de l'autre homme et ces simples faits suffirent à faire resurgir les pensées qui l'avaient envahi il y a quelques minutes à peine. Il comptait bien lui faire crier son nom jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ai plus de souffle. Aggripant ses hanches d'une poigne ferme, Lysandre commença de lents mouvements de va-et-viens tandis qu'il entendit Platane soupirer son nom au creux de son oreille, ce dernier calquant de ses hanches ses mouvements afin d'en tirer le plus de plaisir possible. Le chaleur était devenu étouffante dans la pièce à présent.

-« L-Lys... Lysandre... » soupira le scientifique entre deux coups de reins, un sourire illuminant son visage en sentant le roux se fondre plus profondément en lui. En se mouvant contre le corps de l'autre homme, Platane pouvait sentir son sexe, redevenu sensible, caresser le ventre de Lysandre à un rythme qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Il commença à haleter et descendit sa main pour commencer à se caresser avant que le roux ne remarque son petit manège et ne lui agrippe la main pour l'en empêcher.

-« Non... Je... Je refuse que vous vous touchiez... Il n'y a... Que moi qui vous accordera le... Droit de jouir, compris ? »

Platane, n'ayant pas vraiment l'occasion de pouvoir s'en plaindre, se contentant de laisser échapper un son étranglé tout en resserrant sa prise autour des hanches du roux lorsque celui-ci le pénétra d'un coup sec. Lysandre n'était pas pleinement satisfait, s'attendant à plus de réactions de la part du brun. Il continua ses assauts de manière répétée, grognant et soupirant en même temps qu'il sentait la délivrance approcher à grands pas. Lysandre ralentis alors le rythme, ce qui lui permit de reprendre son souffle et d'admirer le visage du scientifique, qui le dévisageait d'une manière extrêmement érotique, un air suppliant se reflétant dans ses yeux gris brouillés par le plaisir. Le roux se mordit la lèvre et il descendit l'une de ses mains vers les cuisses de l'autre homme pour prendre son membre en main avant de commencer à le masturber lentement. Avec ça, il serait sûr d'avoir de sa part des réactions plus probantes... Voyant que le Professeur se mordait la lèvre pour empêcher des sons embarrassants de sortir de sa bouche, Lysandre se pencha vers lui et lui mordilla le cou, lui chuchotant d'une voix rauque :

-« Je veux voir entendre crier mon nom... Je veux vous entendre me supplier... »

Un doux frisson parcouru le corps du brun à ses mots et une plainte étranglée franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit la main chaude de Lysandre s'activer davantage sur son sexe, caressant la base du bout des doigts et d'une façon tellement légère qu'elle en était presque imperceptible. Il essayait de le faire craquer... Il jouait avec lui tout en se délectant de ses réactions. Des larmes commencèrent à se former au bord de ses yeux et elles se mirent à couler malgré lui sur ses joues.

-« L-Ly...Sandre ! »

Platane sentit une douce torpeur envahir son corps, exactement comme se fut le cas quelques minutes auparavant. Son souffle fut coupé un instant avant que le nom de Lysandre ne s'échappe encore une fois de sa bouche lorsqu'il sentit ce dernier se fondre totalement en lui.

-« Je ne vous... Entends pas. » Sourit-il au brun en prononçant ses coups de reins.

Le dos du scientifique s'arqua en sentant le roux effleurer son point le plus sensible, sa chaleur irradiant presque tellement il était proche. Platane frissonnait tout entier à présent, attendant juste que l'autre homme ne lui accorde la délivrance tant espérée. Et c'est ce que ce dernier comptait bien lui accorder. Lysandre continua de se mouvoir en lui, se retirant complètement à chaque fois pour en tirer le plus de plaisir possible, ne laissant aucun répit au scientifique qui était en train de perdre la tête, ne sachant plus quoi faire à part planter ses ongles entre les omoplates du roux et commencer à crier son nom.

-« L-Lys... Andre... L-Lysandre ! »

Lysandre grogna de satisfaction en se sentant totalement imprégné de la chaleur de l'autre homme et de sa voix suave qui répétait son nom tel une litanie. Il savait qu'il était proche du point sensible de Platane au vu de ses réactions et il se focalisa entièrement là-dessus, prononçant ses coups de reins et laissant de côté le sexe qu'il avait en main pour planter cette dernière sur la hanche du brun, accentuant ses mouvements de va-et-viens, l'esprit totalement embrumé par le plaisir qu'il donnait et qu'il recevait. Il était tellement bon, comment avait-il pu se passer de ça toutes ces années ? Lysandre rouvrit les yeux pour admirer le scientifique, ne voulant pas perdre une miette du spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il le pénétra un peu plus profondément, le corps de Platane s'arquant sous le plaisir et sa bouche ne laissant cette fois échapper qu'un râle, et c'est là que le roux sentit qu'il avait atteint son but. Fier de sa découverte, il reprit une grande inspiration et commença à heurter la prostate du brun, les muscles chauds de ses cuisses le faisant suffoquer et le forçant à aller encore plus loin, à alterner entre différents rythmes pour faire perdre la tête au scientifique. Celui-ci calquait les mouvements du roux de manière frénétique, en voulant toujours plus, des vagues de plaisir le faisant délicieusement frissonner.

-« P-Professeur... » Murmura le roux dans un souffle, fermant les yeux et expirant bruyamment, sentant qu'il allait bientôt craquer. Le Professeur était exquis. Savait-il au moins l'effet qu'il lui faisait ?

Lysandre était tellement brûlant et passionné, pensa Platane en se mordant la lèvre, caressant et griffant le dos du roux à mesure que celui-ci accélérait la cadence. Il savait exactement comment lui procurer du plaisir... Et il se sentait tellement proche de la délivrance à présent, il pouvait même sentir ses muscles se crisper un peu plus à chaque nouveau coup de reins et sa respiration se couper tellement le plaisir qu'il ressentait était intense. Les battements frénétiques de son coeur résonnaient dans sa tête et le brun ne reconnu presque pas sa voix lorsqu'il prononça le nom de l'autre homme tant elle était rauque et essoufflée.

-« L-Lysandre... Je... Je vais... »

Un mouvement plus brusque de la part de ce dernier le coupa net dans sa phrase, son dos s'arquant tandis qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle, ne se rendant compte qu'à ce moment-là qu'il avait arrêté de respirer. Au même moment, Lysandre le dévisageait, lui lançant un sourire satisfait malgré sa mâchoire qu'il serrait avec force.

-« Je sais... Venez... Venez pour moi... » Lui susurra-t-il, méconnaissable avec ses yeux noirs de désir et ses cheveux en bataille.

Un coup de reins plus prononcé suivit et une voix murmurant son nom se perdit dans le lointain, l'esprit du scientifique se perdant peu à peu dans les brumes du plaisir.

-« Professeur... »

Une main chaude se planta au creux de sa hanche tandis que l'autre reprit son sexe en main. À cette simple action, le pouls de Platane s'accéléra considérablement, ses joues le brûlant atrocement sous la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans la pièce. Il n'entendait presque plus Lysandre à présent, il n'était devenu qu'une voix lointaine murmurant son nom et qu'un corps brûlant contre le sien. Le professeur sentit le roux le pénétrer davantage, une, deux, puis trois fois, chaque coup de reins touchant à son but, avant que le corps du brun ne se mette à frissonner tout entier et qu'il ne se répande entre les doigts du roux, dont le corps se mit à trembler peu de temps après lui. Lysandre expira bruyamment, extatique de pouvoir enfin goûter à la délivrance tant espérée tandis Platane ferma les yeux un instant, exténué, afin d'essayer de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Un sentiment de profonde fatigue commença à l'envahir peu à peu et c'est contre son gré qu'il sentit son esprit se perdre dans les limbes de l'inconscience, la dernière chose qu'il put apercevoir demeurant les yeux bleus de Lysandre qui restèrent le fixer d'une lueur brûlante...

* * *

><p>C'est avec l'esprit embué que Platane se réveilla, la tête collée sur ses dossiers et la marque de ces derniers ayant laissé une empreinte douloureuse sur sa joue. Le scientifique passa sa main sur son visage, reprenant vaguement conscience du monde qui l'entourait avant d'observer la pièce autour de lui avec incertitude. Il était presque sûr qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec lui dans la pièce il y a encore quelques minutes... Enfin, c'était la sensation qu'il avait, avait-il rêvé ? Ou peut-être qu'un de ses assistants était venu dans son bureau au moment où il était en train de dormir ? Il avait beaucoup de mal à se rappeler ce qu'il avait fait avant de s'écrouler sur son bureau, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait d'ailleurs. Se massant la nuque, Platane leva la tête vers l'horloge pour regarder l'heure, avant de tiquer lorsqu'il s'aperçut que celle-ci affichait 15H30. Bon sang, depuis combien de temps s'était-il endormit au juste ? Sentant qu'un bol d'air frais (et qu'une bonne tasse de café en supplément) lui feraient du bien, le Professeur se leva et sortit de son bureau pour descendre à la cafétéria. Seulement, à mi chemin entre le couloir et les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée, Platane percuta quelqu'un (un homme à en juger par le torse qu'il venait de se prendre en pleine figure) et ce quelqu'un lâcha l'objet qu'il avait dans la main, renversant au sol le café qu'il contenait s'il en jugeait par l'odeur. Se massant le front et reprenant ses esprits, le professeur releva les yeux, se rependant en excuses à la personne qu'il venait de violemment bousculer, jusqu'au moment où il croisa le regard bleu de Lysandre qui le toisa d'un air surpris.<p>

-« Monsieur Lysandre... ! Oh mon Dieu je suis vraiment désolé, je ne faisais pas attention où j'allais... Est-ce vous allez bien ? » Demanda-t-il en s'approchant du roux, se sentant finalement soulagé en constatant qu'il n'avait rien et que son costume n'était pas plein de tâches de café comme il le craignait.

L'homme en question épousseta sa tenue, un léger sourire ornant ses lèvres lorsqu'il croisa le regard du scientifique.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas Professeur, ce n'est rien. Je voulais venir vous dire bonjour étant donné que je suis passé chercher quelques dossiers que j'avais oublié dans mon ancien bureau et je venais également vous apporter un café mais, hélas, ce dernier n'aura pas eu beaucoup de chance. »

Le visage de Platane s'empourpra légèrement aux paroles du roux. Alors comme ça il était venu le voir pour lui apporter un café ? _... Une_ _minute..._ Pensa-t-il, _j'ai_ _une_ _sensation_ _de_ _déjà-vu..._

-« Oh, vous êtes monté pour m'apporter un café... ? Il ne fallait pas voyons... » Murmura-t-il avant de se corriger, fronçant légèrement les sourcils en ayant l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu tout ça. « E-enfin je veux dire, merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil à vous... ! Vraiment désolé, du coup vous êtes monté pour un rien... » Murmura-t-il en fixant le gobelet vide qui gisait dans une marre de café.

-« Ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. »

Lysandre se pencha pour prendre le gobelet désormais vide et Platane sortit un paquet de mouchoirs de sa poche pour essuyer le tout. Le regard des deux hommes se croisa à ce moment-là et Platane se mit à sourire malgré lui avant de proposer :

-« Et qu'en pensez-vous si, pour me faire pardonner, je vous offrais un café ? »

Le visage de Lysandre s'illumina un court instant tandis qu'il tentait de cacher le sourire qui venait d'apparaître sur son visage. Les deux hommes se relevèrent et le roux hocha la tête, déclarant simplement :

-« Je pense que c'est un bon compromis. »

Son sourire se fana un instant en fixant le gobelet vide qu'il tenait toujours dans la main, avant de reprendre contenance et de suivre un Platane joyeux avec lequel il discuta de manière animée des nouvelles informations que ce dernier avait découvert concernant les méga-évolutions. En passant à côté d'une poubelle, Lysandre jeta le gobelet en laissant échapper un petit soupir soulagé. À bien y réfléchir... C'était sans doute mieux comme ça, finalement.


End file.
